Charmed Mirrors
by Lara Cox
Summary: This is a very short story about friendship. It takes place right after "The one with the fertility test". Is about Rachel thoughts about her friends. What does she feel about what Monica is going thought?


Authors Note: this is a very short story about friendship. It takes place right after "The one with the fertility test". This story respects Friends's plot completely… nothing changes. Is about Rachel thoughts about her friends and mostly, what she feels about what Monica is going thought. That is all you need to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own friends, but I do own Courtney's last name LOL…. And I whish I owned Chandler…

**_CHARMED MIRRORS _**

Rachel Karen Green sometimes looks at her friends as if they were a reflection of her self. Sometimes she looks at then as if she was looking in a mirror…. But not in a regular mirror… of course! Because in a normal mirror she sees how she really is like and that is not what she sees when she looks at her friends.

When Rachel looks at them, she doesn't see how she is like... but she sees how she should be like, how she could be like, or how she might have been like is her life had been a little been different that it actually was.

Sometimes Rachel Karen Green sees her friends as charmed mirrors, that show her how she could be or how she could have been, and those times Rachel would do anything to trade places with one of them.

At that moment, Rachel was sitting alone in Central Perk's orange couch. She was holding Emma and waiting for her friends to arrive. That morning Chandler and Monica had told the others that they had an announcement to make and that they would go too the coffeehouse al 5 pm to tell everybody the news.

Rachel looked at the clock. It was 5 pm and nobody had arrived yet. It was unlike Monica to be late… so that worried her a little. She wondered what could be the news the Bings were going to tell. She wondered if Monica was pregnant, but she quickly dismissed that idea when she remembered the last time she spoke with Monica: that morning, while Rachel was at work, she received a phone call from Monica. All her best friend had said was "please, came to the coffee house at 5 pm… Chandler and I have some news" and Monica sounded really devastated while saying that. So, Rachel figured that Monica couldn't be pregnant because in that case she would had sounded trilled and said something like "I have GREAT news". But she didn't.

Rachel looked at the clock again. It was 5:05 pm. "Where the hell is everybody?" she thought. At that moment, Ross got into the coffee house soaking wet. The Rachel remembered…. There was a huge storm outside… that was probably what was making everybody late. Ross took his overcoat out and them greeted Rachel as he enthusiastically picked up Emma.

Rachel looked at him. If she hadn't run away from his wedding with Barry right now she would definitely be like Ross: she would be a divorced that went thought a long loveless marriage and ended up being cheated on. She always thinks about that, about how his life might be exactly like Ross's if she had married Barry.

Then, Phoebe and Joey went inside the coffee house.

Rachel looked at Phoebe, her beloved friend. Phoebe was nothing like Rachel, as a matter of fact, they were exact opposites. Rachel always had a very hard time trying to figure Phoebe up. But sometimes Rachel feels like she should be more like Phoebe. Despite all their difference, Rachel sometimes looked at Phoebe as the person she should be: very strong, very independent and very honest. Specially know that she had a kid to look after, Rachel wished that she hadn't been so spoiled. She wished she knew how to take care of her self like Phoebe. That way she could take care of Emma perfectly.

Then Rachel looked at Joey. It was so easy to see why he had been in love whit her and why now she was having feeling for him. Joey and Rachel had everything in common. Rachel was sure that if she had a brother he would be like Joey… or if she were a man she would be Joey…. That was a fact…. Because they are both very appealing to the opposite sex and Rachel knew that people used the same words to describe her and Joey: very charming, very sweet but not very smart. At that moment, Rachel thought that maybe they were too alike to date… after all if they really are like brother and sister it would be wrong to change that by dating.

In a New York minute, Rachel dismissed her latest thoughts about Joey. Yes, they were like brother and sister, but they weren't related… they could date if they both wanted. And if they dating was a bad idea, time would say so… she just wanted to try… to see what would happen if she and Joey got together …

At that moment Chandler and Monica finally arrived… Rachel looked at those two trying to read in their faces what was going on. All she knew was that it wasn't good. Monica looked like she hadn't sleep in days and Chandler's eyes had never been sadder.

Rachel looked at him thinking that she and Chandler wasn't that different after all. They both had divorced parents, they both grew up in a rich house and they both have a relation with the Gueller family. Rachel was the mother of Ross's daughter and Chandler's wife was Ross's little sister. The difference between the two of them was that Chandler suffered during his childhood a lot more than Rachel. But the two of them had a huge baggage to let go…

Then Rachel looked at Monica…. Who was the hardest charmed mirror to look at. Rachel knew that she could be Monica. If only she hadn't broken up with Ross… if only… if Rachel were still with Ross she would be a happily married woman with a loving husband. Just like Monica, Rachel would have a man that loved her and who would do anything to make her happy. But she didn't because she broke up with Ross six years ago.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Chandler, who after greeting everybody, started saying what they wanted to announce…. Monica and Chandler remained stand up in front of the gang while the others watched then from the couch.

Chandler- (nervous) well… we wanted to talk to you about something….

Phoebe- oh no! you are getting divorce….

Monica- no… we are not…

Rachel- what's going on then?

Ross- (exited) Monica is pregnant! I'll be an uncle!

At that point Monica started crying while Chandler hold her. Everybody was shocked.

Rachel- seriously guys… what is happening?

Chandler- well… yesterday… we went to the hospital and had some fertility tests done in each of us….

Monica- (trying to calm down) see… we've been trying to get pregnant for over a year so… we wanted to know is there was something wrong with us… and now we know…. We can't have children … we are not able to conceive and we probably never will…

She started crying again and hided his head in Chandler's chest while he tried hard not to cry too. The rest of then looked at them shocked.

Phoebe- what?

Joey- are you sure?

Chandler- yes… they tested my sperm and is too slow… plus… Monica's uterus is a hostile environment…

Ross- (shocked) no way…

Joey- (confused) I don't get it…. what does it mean?

Chandler- It means that my sperm can't get inside Monica's uterus fast enough…. But if it did Monica's uterus would kill it…

Rachel- I can't believe this! What are going to do?

Chandler- we will go to see the doctor tomorrow to discuss our options… but chances are we will have to adopt…

After her friends dropped the news… Rachel saw how Chandler gentle kissed Monica's forehead and pulled her into a tighter embrace. After that she stopped sobbing and Chandler dried her tears whit a tissue. After that they kissed softly on the lips. Rachel watched them…. She couldn't believe something like that was happening to her friends. Nobody was more meant to have children than Monica and Chandler. They were the nicest persons on earth, they were crazy about each other, and they would have the cutest baby ever.

Rachel wished there were something she could do. The situation wasn't fair. Monica couldn't get pregnant and she had wanted it her whole life, she loved babies, and had tried to have one for a year… whit her husband. On the contrary, Rachel got pregnant accidentally, after only one night and she wasn't even married Besides Rachel didn't like any baby but her own. The situation wasn't fair at all. Rachel wished she could do something to make her friend's pain go away. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she watched Emma and then Monica.

Sometimes Rachel Karen Green sees her friends as charmed mirrors that show her how she could be or how she could have been. Sometimes, Rachel would do anything to trade places with one of them.

The end…

So… tell me… what do you think? Did you like it? Please!… Your opinion means the word to me… so send me a review…. I'm begging you…


End file.
